


Cas Has a Way With Animals

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are laying low, and Cas too, but he seems to think they should at least have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Has a Way With Animals

Dean was just fine with their new little arrangement. Ever since they got out of Purgatory, they had been laying low in a small unowned cabin. Cas would usually do the supply run, unless Sam needed to get out of the house, and one day, well, Cas cam back with something unusual.  
"Cas, what the hell is that?" The angel held the puppy close to him, smiling as he pet it's head. "It is a dog, Dean. I think I will name him Timothy. Sam, would you be able to buy some dog food? I wish to train him," and Cas was gone in a flap of wings, leaving the Winchester brothers staring at the empty spot where Cas had disappeared.  
"What the hell," Dean said, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. Sure, they were stepping back, and trying to hide, but they didn't need a dog, did they? "If it helps him, and he can take of.. Timothy, does it really matter?" Sam seemed pretty amused as he pushed his hair behind his ear, leaving the room soon after to return to his own to read books. Dean shrugged his shoulders, the porn on the internet was calling to him.

\--------------------------------

The next time Cas appeared with Timothy, he had a shiny collar and Cas was carrying a dog bowl. "I think it would do you two good to have a pet, it would help you relax, you especially, Dean," Castiel smiled, and sat down on the couch, watching as Timothy smelled the place out. Dean placed his hands on his hips, sighing, Timothy coming up to him soon after, his tongue lolling to the side of his mouth. "Yeah, and what do you want?" The god proceeded to jump up, putting it's front paws on Dean's thighs, trying to bite for his hands. "You wanna play rough? I'll play rough," and that was how Dean ended up on the ground, new holes in his shirt, Timothy worn out and panting as he laid down by the foot of the couch. "See? I was right," Castiel smiled, patting his knees as he did. 

\-------------------------------

Timothy was at least five months old now, and he'd grown, though Castiel had told them he was a mix of several different breeds, not allowing Dean to call him a mutt. The dog stayed with them, Cas coming and going as he pleased, staying only to watch the dog when Sam and Dean went on small hunts.  
It was some cold winter night, and Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch, Timothy in his little bed Castiel had acquired for him. There was a flapping of wings, and Dean looked behind the couch to seed Castiel holding a small kitten in his hands.  
"Hell no, Cas. We already agreed to have a dog, we don't need to have a cat too," Dean really didn't want another animal, not when they already had to buy almost the same amount of food for Timothy as himself. "But Dean, he was left out to die in the cold, and I couldn't just leave him there... I think I will call him Stefan. I hope he likes the it here," and then Castiel placed the kitten on the ground. Timothy raised his head, beginning to growl until Stefan walked over to him cautiously, and they smelled each other out.  
Soon after, Stefan was lying in the bed with Timothy, who had curled up around him protectively. "Well will you look at that," Dean commented, smirking. "You've got a way with making animals calm, Cas. I'll tell ya' that." Dean just didn't know how right he was. 

\-------------------------------  
Timothy and Stefan were fully grown now, and Dean called them nothing but a pain in the ass. Timothy must have had some German Shepard in him, or Great Dane, because he was huge, and just made Dean think of Sam. Stefan was the laziest cat he'd ever heard of, and he hated having to take care of him, but Cas no longer took either of the animals on his little travels to where ever. When he was there, he just hugged Stefan to death, and gave Timothy all the treats he'd found or made, Dean didn't know, and it was only making both of them fat.  
The longest period of time Cas stayed was about a week, and he slept, or at least pretended to sleep on the couch, so Stefan and Timothy could be close to him. One morning Dean found Cas holding Stefan in his arms, actually knocked out, and snoring if he heard right. He seemed to love that cat more than anything, and Dean didn't understand why.  
Dean was drinking a beer as he scanned any news sites for a possible hunt when Cas walked out of the bathroom, holding a wet cat in his hands. "What the hell, Cas. you seem to take more care of that cat than you do anything else," it came out, and he just sighed afterwards. Castiel tilted his head and just let Stefan down, his shook his body as he sought a warm place to lay down.  
A flare of wings, and Castiel was standing in front of Dean, who stood up suddenly, stepping back. "You don't tend to like when I take care of you, so why can I not take care of something that needs my help?" Dean swallowed thickly, meeting Cas's gaze, not daring to look away. "I never said that," Dean managed, trying not to sound, well, stupid. Castiel smiled, and was gone, leaving that rush of wind behind as Dean stared at a blank space.  
The next morning, Dean found Castiel in the kitchen, with a large breakfast on the table. "What the hell is this?" "It is breakfast, Dean. I thought it would be nice to make it," he sat down at the table, folding a napkin and placing it on his lap. "Cas, you didn't-" he stopped as Castiel stared at him, and just took a seat next to him, looking at the spread.  
Sam came out a bit later, rubbing his eyes, thinking nothing of the huge table filled with food, sitting down and filling his plate. "God, this is great, Dean, you made this?" "No, Cas did." Sam looked to Castiel, who was slowly cutting his sausage before taking a bite. "Really? Thank, Cas." Dean sighed and continued to eat his meal, not able to ignore the smug face Cas seemed to have.  
Later, the three were watching a movie, some thing that Cas hadn't seen and Dean made too many references of when Stefan came to jump onto Cas's lap. "Hell no, no animals on the couch," he whispered, only to have Stefan jump onto his lap seconds later, lying down. "It's okay, Dean. I love you, too." Dean almost choked on the popcorn he was eating, coughing out. "The same goes for you too, Sam." And then Deans thought 'what the hell', because you couldn't just go along saying that. "And of course you too, Stefan. And you Timothy." This was seriously wrong. 

\------------------------------

Dean was tired of the animals, but Sam insisted that they keep them, since Cas wanted them, and they couldn't really piss him off, not when he was all crazy. Of course, it was easier, because Sam took care of them, and took Timothy out on his runs, but when they insisted on sleeping in his bed? That was where he drew the line.  
He was sitting out on the couch early in the morning, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them awake. They had gotten back from a hunt only a few days ago, and his body still ached somewhat. The familiar flap of wings sounded, and he looked to his right to see Cas sitting next to him.The angel leaned over and gently kissed him, all aches leaving his body instantly. "But I love you the most," Castiel kissed him again and was gone. Dean blinked, his face growing hot. "What was that?" he quickly turned to see Sam, who was standing in the door of his bedroom. Dean shook his head, "That was nothing... shut up, Sammy." Stupid freaking angels and their teleporting whenever they wanted. 


End file.
